Falling
by athenashadow
Summary: This is exactly the same as my previous story but I went in and fixed all my mistakes and made it easier to read. Still cute! Still Percabeth! Still rated T because I'm paranoid!


**Hey Guys! I just fixed some stuff in this but it's still the same thing so sorry if you thought it was something different, but I might be doing another one soon so look out for that! Enjoy!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The fire crackled, sending shadows dancing around the walls of the labyrinth, Rachel and Percy lay asleep and the only thing keeping Annabeth company was the strange howls and cries of far off monsters. It was Annabeth's turn to keep watch, but she was finding it difficult to watch anything but Percy.

They had been through so much together, from their first quest up until now, and she knew more would come. The titan war was next summer, and every day brought it closer and closer to reality. Over the past few months she had tried so hard to not think about it, about the great prophecy that only she and a few others knew. Percy's fate, the world's fate, fate itself was revolving around those few words. Nowadays, she couldn't look in his eyes without being reminded of what was bound to happen.

_A half-blood of the eldest gods  
Shall reach sixteen against all odds  
and see the world in endless sleep  
heroes soul cursed blade shall reap  
A single choice shall end his days  
Olympus to preserve of raze_

She knew it was about him, and anybody could figure out what "a single choice shall end his days" meant Hades, even a seaweed brain like him could! She was dreading that day, she'd never tell him, but her most recent nightmares were of her watching him giving is life so she could live. Dying to save her, a girl who was still pinning after the traitor who had tried multiple times to kill him. The thing was, she wasn't so sure if it was Luke that she loved. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts, of course she loved Luke, who else could she love.

Once again her eyes wandered to Percy's sleeping form. His dark hair had grown a little longer, and was now just barley covering his closed eyelids. Eyelids that covered his beautiful sea green eyes that were so easy to get lost in. He has always been cute, but now? Well, now, she had to admit he was pretty dang hot. Years of practice and quests had given him a very toned body; his tan skin looked perfect next to his white teeth that were almost always in a smile.

That was what she found so amazing about Percy. Here he was, the fate of western civilization in his hands, the fate of the gods themselves on his shoulders, and he still smiled, still joked, and was still, well, Percy. Sure, sometimes she had caught him staring off into space with a worried and anxious expression, but for the most part, he was like a bubble of optimism. No matter what the situation, he could always find a joke about it, always lighten the mood, and it always made her feel better. He always had a warm smile, and it was one of the things that had kept her going through this mess called life.

He was also so brave. She use to think he was an idiot because he was always risking his own life to save another. But now, she found it extremely sweet. He would be willing to sacrifice everything to save a friend, to save her. She remembered just a few weeks ago, at Mt. Saint Helens when he nearly died just so she could get out alive. She had kissed him then, and of all of her regrets, this was definitely not one. The way his lips felt against hers, the warm feeling that spread all over her from the tip of her nose to the bottoms of her toes, was unforgettable. That had been her first kiss, and it was definitely one to remember.

Once again she shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about Percy this way, if he did have feelings for her, he definitely didn't show it. Plus, there's her mother. She knew that Athena was just trying to protect her form a hero's fate. Heroes never have happy endings, and if Percy wasn't a hero, she didn't know what was. She knew that in order to protect herself she couldn't get to attached to him, it would all ready hurt enough when the inevitable happened. She thought she had felt it when he was "dead" for two weeks, this reminded her of the last line of her current prophecy, _And lose a love to a fate worse than death._She had honestly thought it was him, and it still could be. But this just brought up more questions, did she love Percy?

No, of course not, right? He was her best friend, nothing more… Well, maybe, no! She couldn't be falling for him, could she? She had thought about him as more than a friend more than once, Hades, she kissed him for Zeus's sake! Maybe she was. She, Annabeth Chase, was falling for her best friend, her best friend, who, according to the great prophecy, was going to die next summer. Why did the fates have to be so cruel?

Her whole life she had always lost the ones she loved, first her mother (because she was a goddess), then her dad (to that evil women also known as her step-mother), Thalia, Luke, Thalia again, Grover (He always seemed to be gone nowadays, in search of Pan), and now, possibly, she was going to lose Percy, the one person she cared about more than anything in the world. She just wanted one constant, one permanent thing in her life, and more than anything, she wanted it to be him.  
Next to her Percy jolted awake, breathing heavily, and startling Annabeth out of her thoughts. Gasping, trying to control his breath he turned to her, the expression on his face was of pure terror and worry, but most of all sadness. This was one of those moments when she saw how much the prophecy really did affect Percy. "Another nightmare?" she asked quietly, trying not to wake that obnoxious red head up. He nodded, and without thinking, she pulled him into a warm hug. At first he was stiff, but then, melted into her and hugged her back. She could feel him smile into her neck, and in turn, mimicked the gesture.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"No problem seaweed brain, what are friends for?"

"You mean other than kicking their ass in a duel?" They pulled away from each other, he was smirking at her, as a reply she punched him on the shoulder. They both quietly laughed for a minute, then, smiling, sat in comfortable silence. After a moment Annabeth yawned, it had been a long day and was turning into a long night. "Hey, go to bed, I'll keep watch." He said softly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep for awhile," he sighed grimly.

"Your dream was about the war, huh?"

"Yep, and watching everybody I care about die because I made the wrong decision." He replied, staring intently at the ground. She pulled him into another hug, and whispered into his ear, "Percy, it'll be fine, you'll make the right choice, I know you will. And I'll be with you every step of the way, your never gonna be alone, I promise." She could feel him smile again, then he brought his lips up to her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"I know you will, because I won't let you out of my sight, wise girl." The he pulled away and added in a louder voice, "Now go to bed, I can't have my fighting partner be half asleep, now can I?" She laughed and went over to her sleeping bag. With one more smile and a brief goodnight, she was soon falling asleep, and also sure that she was falling, if not already, in love with Perseus Jackson, the greatest hero ever known.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay, I know, I know, it's still exactly the same, it just had some grammar and punctuation issues and this way it is easier to read. Thanks to everyone who reviewed High School Never Ends, I just went through them and you guys are so nice! I'm thinking of doing another one shot. What do you guys think? Any particular time in the books that you want me to write about?**

Ω**phelia**


End file.
